Before The Kiss
by blinnn
Summary: I always wake up before we kiss..." Dasey. One-shot. READ.


Author's note: Alright , so I've been inspired by my good friend, Julia who wrote something amazing, and something that she wrote completely inspired me to write this one-shot because for real? She's so amazing with words. :) FOR REAL. Here's her website! : xanga(dot)com(slash)neverforqetmex3 GO CHECK HER OUT, she is my best friend forev. (PS: SHE SEES THE DASEY)

* * *

**Before the Kiss**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING.

He heard a rustling. _Again?_ He groaned slightly before putting a pillow over his face to block out the commotion going on in his dorm.

Ever since he started at Queens _they'd_ gotten a bit closer, yet even farther apart. People asked if they were dating, their answer was always an awkward string of random grunts and sounds that made absolutely no sense (I-uh-we-you-UGH-gah-_MMM_) which usually ended in one of them storming off away from the object of their frustration. (Why couldn't they just _deny_ it?)

They didn't even _bother_ to explain their step-sibling-ship because they honestly just didn't want that kind of connotation attached to them. Derek Venturi: Casey McDonald's _step-sister_? No thanks. Casey McDonald: _acquaintance _of Derek Venturi (or _more_)? That's _better_.

The rustling got louder, just as he _knew_ it would. It _always _did. For the last three months, it'd been the same thing. About three times a week, he'd be awaken by something; some_one, _moving about in his dorm room. He'd taken it for odd at first, inspecting the problem. When he found out it _wasn't _his roommate messing with him, but instead was a certain _someone_ sleep-walking, he decided to just leave it be.

There had been many instances where he'd wake up, and hear mumbling, but nothing about it was coherent enough to understand. He just took it for her having some stupid dream about _science._ She was always such a loser, anyways.

---

They says its not right to wake a sleepwalker.

He says it's _rude_ for a sleepwalker to wake _him_.

If it were anybody else, _anybody_ else... he'd have screamed at them to go away long ago.

Here's the kicker, though.

Ever since this started happening, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was always there, even when she wasn't. (_What!?_) Do you have _any_ idea how frustrating it got having her around in his head, _all the time_. It got _really_ bad when she was actually in his presence. It was _hell_. She'd be over for her weekly check-up-on-Derek-for-the-fam appointment, and he'd just watch her, browsing around his room. His roommate was told to leave when she was over, _like pronto._ That was Derek's doing because... well... you know... they didn't want anyone to know they were step-siblings.

And even though Casey likes to think that there was some _mutual agreement_ between them that they were _siblings_ with_out_ the 'step', Derek knew the truth. They never would be. _Ever._ The great part was, that he was totally okay with it. So maybe the whole, 'let's not tell anyone we're _step_siblings' part wasn't a total mutual agreement, _either_... but it still happened, and he's betting that its a plus.

Somewhere between the time they'd graduated High School and this _current_ night where she's sleep-walking _again, _into his dorm... he'd realized something. Their _whole_ relationship thrived on not _only_ disagreements, but unspoken words. They said things through glances, body movements, shoves, glares, _anything_ they possibly could find without having to actually _say_ anything.

Derek was _so _thankful for that. Really, he wouldn't want it to change, _all all_. Because he's horrible with words, he's _great_ at body language. The only problem is... it seemed like there was a bit of _mis-_communication going on. He _thought_ that when she'd told him that Step-brother was the _same _as brother, she'd been serious. Looking back on it... there was that little, tiny, almost _microscopic_, twitch in her smile after he'd agreed... and it was suddenly _all clear_ to him. She was _testing _him. And if she didn't pick up on the whole body language thing they had going on? He'd totally _failed._

Because really... he _tried_ his hardest to seem like he was in agreement with her about it. There's nothing like finding out the person you want _so much_ to be with sees you as nothing more than a familial statue. It's _beyond_ painful. And all he could do was _hope _that she picked up on his aggravation as he said, "Yeah, you're right." Because she _wasn't_ right... but he never thought about if... she didn't _want_ to be.

It all made perfect sense to him these days; and he only _hoped_ that he knew the reason she was sleep-walking. To _his _dorm. _Every_ Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday night.

He can hear her stumbling, now; and its a wonder she doesn't wake her_self_ up in the process.

But it's about the time he hears, "Derek", that his eyes fly open and he listens intently.

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly, sitting up on his bed. He could see her, but not, at the same time. It was dark, so really it was just her silhouette.

"I- I just..." She starts, and he can see her fidgeting. _She's awake?_ "I need you to know..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked in anticipation.

_No response._

"Casey?" He prodded.

_No response again._ Something's off, he could tell. He noticed her form wavering in the darkness. He stood up and rushed over to her as she started falling to the ground.

"No you don't!" He stated, picking her up bridal style.

Deciding that he was just way _too tired_ to take her back to her room, he laid her down on his bed.

After joining her on the bed, she turned on her side to face him, _still sleeping_. His intentions were to not fall asleep in hopes of not freaking her out the next morning.

He brushed a few hairs from her face and placed them behind her ear.

"Please, just finish what you were going to say." He whispered.

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

He shifted his head on the pillow so their faces were closer, their noses almost touching.

"Just tell me, Case." He insisted in a whisper.

"Mmm..." She sighed, but this time she wrapped one of her arms behind his neck.

He'd be _lying_ if he said he wasn't feeling the best he'd ever felt with a woman so close to him.

And he knew what he _wanted_ to do but he never thought he'd actually get this close.

And he _wishes_ she'd say his name again, just to make sure she wanted anything remotely like this with _him._

So imagine his surprise when he heard, "Der-_ek_." And she was laughing, _giggling_ even.

"Stop..." _laugh, _"it!" Derek couldn't help but smile.

"Make me." He played along.

"Oh," She started, with a smirk, "I will."

"And just like that, she lifted her head just a bit and placed her lips on Derek's.

His eyes went wide at first but after realizing its what he'd wanted to happen, they fluttered closed. Simultaneously, Casey's eyes flew open.

Ash she took in what was happening she gave into the feeling of his lips on hers.

When they pulled away from each other, Derek saw Casey's eyes were open. He smiled at her and she was finally awoken to the reality of the situation.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No." He replied simply.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because," He paused to kiss her again. It was almost as if he were making sure, himself, that it wasn't just a dream, "in my dreams... I always wake up before we kiss."


End file.
